Faking is Futile
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: The twins always drive Ginny a little bonkers, but this time they've gone a little too far. Ginny, Draco, and the twins 7th year at Hogwarts. Ginny's POV every other chapter. DM/GW. Couldn't hurt to try, aye?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my twisted plot line. –Laughs maniacally-**

**A/N: I hope you'll like this story if you're a lot like me; the plot lines very…different. I have no idea how it came to be. I guess, long story short, my wild imagination ran away with my love for sour icebreakers. Review, if you please! –Coaxing motherly voice, as If a child was worried about getting a shot- It doesn't hurt that much and will only take a second! **

* * *

**How it all Started**

The crowded buzzing of the great hall was a pleasant one, especially since Ginny—all summer—was stuck up in her room for hours on end listening to her mother rant on about _boys_. Not wanting to go in to all of the gory details, the basic gist went along this line: "Ginerva darling, your seventh year is the most stressful by far, trust me, I know. Your brothers will be there with you…but I think it's time for you to know the truth about what the boys in your year are thinking about...they only want one thing…"

Scary, I know.

The newly educated Ginny Weasley entered the crowded hall catching eye of her two older brothers—they wanted to return to school after the battle, it apparently set a few things in perspective; long story short they decided since the malevolent Umbridge disappeared, they would like to "re-educate" themselves. Or at least, that's what they told their Mum. In reality, they wanted a new ad-campaign; what better way to persuade first years into buying _Slither Worms, and Amazing Apple Bombers _than convincing them face to face?

She walked over from the large doorframe to the middle of the Gryffindor table. Many other classmates who decided to come back, such as Hermione, Ron, and Harry, waved as she sauntered by.

"Hey, Gin, take a look!" Fred suggested enthusiastically, holding up a neon-lighted object. Looking closely, and squinting from the light, it most noticeably appeared to be two people holding hands. The statue form did not look hard; it looked as soft as real skin. Sick minded those two.

"Wow, guys" Ginny ruffled her nose. "That's…kind of gross" The twins grinned, but looked most obliged to explain. "It's a game, Gin… want to play?" George asked with a sneaky grin. Fred peaked at his brother, obviously used to his facial expressions. There was a wicked glint in George's eye that set Fred's protesting mouth to come to an abrupt halt.

"I don't know if I'm up for such juvenile games, guys" Ginny pursed her lips, giving them a look of utter curiosity. On the inside, she truly did want to find out what their new found invention did. "Er, what are the rules anyway?" She asked in a huff, peering around her shoulders before she bent down to inspect the item again. She certainly didn't want to get in trouble from the staff and have them alert her parents over such a thing.

"It's just a game, Gin" George began again, letting Fred finish for him with a wicked smile. "We _dare_ you to try"

Oh, that single word could send Ginny into the deepest pits of trouble. She would do any dare that was asked; and that's why the twins loved their sister so much; feisty and set with the view that the rest of the world was inconsequential.

"Alright, I will" Ginny answered, shaking both of their hands. The twin's faces could not have been happier; they were waiting for a person to experiment their latest project on. Plus, it would be great to know who Ginny would end up with. Oh, if I didn't mention earlier, the main plot of this game was to see who you, even if you haven't realized yet, was your soul mate. An intimate love spell cast with magical binding and future hatred from many people. The best kind, when it came to the twins.

"Great" George said as he dug into his pocket; he held out a sickle. "Here Fred, your always up for a bet"

Fred did nothing but laugh and placed two more sickles into the pile. "Of course, my dear brother, prepare to be bested!"

Ginny thrashed desperately to make sense of their quiet conversation.

"It's nothing Gin, just a little wager that you'll end up with Harry, now place this on your wrist" Fred answered, ignoring Ginny's gasp of horror.

"This is a love match? Like whom I'll marry? This is sick and twisted—ugh, you guys get this thing off my wrist, its way to realistic!" Ginny interrupted her own banter and shrieked, flailing urgently but obviously too disgusted to yank one of the recently-clasped hands from her arm. The hand suddenly, with Ginny's terror now engrossing, grew a deep majestic red.

George smirked; Fred groaned.

"What's it doing?" Ginny yelled desperately, ignoring the expected sideway glances from classmates.

"It means your _soul-mate_" George stretched the two words in to several long syllables. "Is very conveniently, I might add, in this room right now, so this arm" Fred held the singular now-abandoned arm up to signify. "Will find who, in this very room, your match is"

The two twins looked way too proud of their grand new toy. "Fred, will you do the honors?" George asked, already taking it upon his liberty to scoop the sickles in his shirt pocket. Fred nodded serenely and let go of the arm—but to their surprise it swiftly flew past Harry—and to that fact, many confused kids and baffled teachers—straight to the Slytherin table.

Ignoring the sickles in George's pocket, disregarding Ginny's devastated state, it landed abruptly onto the rude and crude arm of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
